omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Savage Opress
Character Synopsis Savage Opress is the brother of Darth Maul and his apprentice. Born on Dathomir, he lived in his village until Asajj Ventress, former Sith Apprentice to Count Dooku, came to his village and did a series of tests to see who could be the best tool for her revenge. When the plan went awry, he sought out his brother Maul. On finding him, the pair soon plotted to destroy the Sith, the Jedi, and to conquer the galaxy as a whole. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 7-C, likely 7-B | High 6-A Verse: Star Wars Name: Savage Opress Gender: Male Age: 34+ at the time of death Classification: Dathomirian Zabrak, Dathomirian Nightbrother, Sith Apprentice Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition/prescience, Force-enhanced reflexes/reactions, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Psychometry, Telekinesis, Telekinetic blasts and shields, Aura sensing, Enhanced Senses, Mind/Memory Manipulation, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled swordsman, Skilled unarmed combatant, Battlemind, Force Stealth ,Resistance to Mind attacks Destructive Ability: At least Town Level, likely City Level (Pressured Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker two on one right after fighting Asajj Ventress and Count Dooku. Defeated and killed Adi Gallia, a Jedi High Council member) | Multi-Continent Level (He defeated Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi at the same time.Defeated and killed Adi Gallia, a Jedi High Council member. He was also able to fight for few seconds against Darth Sidious) Speed: Subsonic running speed with Force Speed, Hypersonic combat speeds with Massively Hypersonic reactions augmented by precognition (Can trade blows with Jedi High Council members such as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Adi Gallia) Lifting Ability: Superhuman Striking Ability: Large Building Class with Force amplification Durability: Street Level naturally. Small Building Level with armour (His armour can take multiple shots from military grade blaster carbines, which have this kind of firepower). At least Town Level, likely City Level with Force amplification (Took numerous blasts of Force Lightning from Dooku and pressed on. Also took a combined blast of Force Lightning and telekinesis from Dooku and Asajj Ventress and still went on to fight against Obi-Wan and Anakin) | Street Level naturally. Multi-Continent Level with Force Amplification (He took numerous blasts of Force Lightning from Dooku) Stamina: Superhuman (He has very rarely tired and has withstood severe beat-downs as well as torrents of Force Lightning and still continued to fight) Range: Extended melee range with his pike and lightsaber, Tens of meters (dozens) with telekinesis Intelligence: Below Average (A skilled fighter but generally prefers brute force over strategy and planning) Weaknesses: *Not too smart and his rage can lead him to make clouded decisions and blindly charge at foes on the battlefield. *Due to the magic the Nightsisters put in him, he can be put to sleep by them. Notable Feats: *Can duel with, and overwhelm Obi-Wan and Anakin Skywalker. *Took over Mandalore alongside Darth Maul. *His force abilities are strong enough to be comparable to Dooku's, considering that he was able to Force choke both Asajj Ventress and Dooku in the middle of combat. Versions: Canon | EU Universe Other Attributes List of Equipment: An enchanted pike given to him by the Dathomirian Nightsisters, His Dual-Bladed Lightsaber built under Dooku's supervision Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Cartoons Category:Books Category:Villains Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Force Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Psychics Category:Martial Artist Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6